Stupidity
by bluenostalgia07
Summary: Is love stupid? Are we meant to be stupid? Or, we were just stupid because of love?


I feel like doing a short story today…actually, tonight. Actually, this is based upon my conclusions….and well; I guess you should just read it. Hope ya like it!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------

"SASUKE!" He heard her cry out. Echoes flew all over Konoha. He always heard her cry out _his_ name. And every time he hears her cry; nature seemed to weep with her. The leaves fell down like tears and clouds covered the diamonds in the sky. "Sasuke, come back!" He heard her once more. Nearer and nearer he goes, closer and closer, he wanted to be close to her….to comfort her, to heal her pains, and hoping he could-for once-caress her heart.

She sat there, all alone. Feeling the soil that rests beneath her; accompanying the wind-which is like her-confused of the direction to go to. She saw him come. But, he wasn't the one he wanted to come. She felt him beside her; she felt his hand crawl across her shoulders. Now, she isn't alone. She knew he stared at her. She knew he's watching her. "Sasuke," she mumbled _his_ name once more. Now, pearls fell from her beautiful green eyes. The pearls now reached the earth and shattered into countless pieces. "Sasuke, you're so stupid. Why? Why didn't you feel it? Why are you that numb…too numb to feel my stupid feelings." More and more pearls shattered on the ground as she mourned for her feelings that he never even recognized. She mourned for now he's gone and might never come back. Slowly-without her realization-her head rested on his shoulders. She felt comfort-but not what she really wanted. She didn't want him; she wants _him. _

"Sakura-chan," he liked her name. "Would you want me to bring him back?" Now, the hand that was on her shoulder, stroke her soft cherry hair. He feels her pain. He feels her need.

"Would you do that for me, Naruto-kun?" she asked him as she stared at his blue eyes. The eyes she likes to look at but not the ones she wanted to see. "If only Sasuke isn't that stupid to realize that I'm here…just here to love him. If only men weren't that stupid to understand a woman's feelings, then you don't need to do this Naruto-kun. And there'd be no need for me to shed my tears."

_"If men weren't that stupid to understand a woman's feelings" _Those words stroke him. It was as if someone pricked the beating reason for his leaving, his heart. He grinned but sadness inhabited his eyes. Running-came his tears across his scared face. He thought of how he loved her. How that love can make him find _him. _How that love wanted to sacrifice for all that would make her happy. How that love made him pretend that everything's fine with him, even inside he feels great pain. Now, she told him that men are stupid for not understanding a woman's feelings. But, he wanted to ask if women are even more stupid, also not to understand or recognize a man's feelings; If women were really that stupid not to know a man's pain-The pain cause by numbness of and selfishness of a woman's heart. He wanted to ask, but he loves her. He didn't want to break her heart and she might think he's really that stupid to ask such stupid thing. 'Is it really a stupid thing? Who's stupid? Is it me, you or _him? _Are people really meant to have stupidity?' these were the thoughts he came upon. But, he loves her so he told her, "I'll find _him _for you, Sakura-chan. I'll bring Sasuke back and so you may show _him_ the love you had."

She was happy when she heard that he would find _him. _She was happy knowing that she might see _him_ again. She was happy because if _he_ came back, then she can shower _him_ with her love. She was happy to have a friend like Naruto. With so much happiness, she embraced him.

He felt her hands wrap around his body. He felt her embrace. He felt wet of her tears. He was happy for her but also sad. But he tried not to show her. He didn't want her to worry, even if he wasn't sure if she even worried about him. But deep inside him he weeps, cries, mourns…for she was stupid enough to realize that he is also just here, right beside her, loving her. He can't speak out the words…and he knows he's stupid enough not to tell her. He's stupid enough to sacrifice for her. He's stupid enough not to tell her because he knows that she's also stupid enough not to feel. And she's stupid enough to be deaf with his words, with the beat of his heart. But deep inside he's shouting, 'I LOVE YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!'


End file.
